Blood Bound
by YouSentMeFlying
Summary: Elijah didn't want to succumb to such a monster as him. But it was too late to turn back now.
1. meeting markus

**I've wanted to write a story like this for quite a while, so I'm happy I finally did! It's something I've never tried before, so I really hope it turned out alright. Here is the first chapter, starting off with a very happy flashback.**

_1898_

_The night air was brisk, chilled. It was nearly winter in the large city of Akron, Ohio. William McKinley had been the current President for approximately over a year now, after settling in Canton, which wasn't far from there. _

_Elijah Goldsworthy, a young reporter for the city's newspaper, had received the honour of meeting McKinley several times in the last year. After just turning seventeen years of age, Elijah was still the greatest writer on the newspaper staff. Though, he was not paid quite enough to keep a roof over his head. Both of his parents had passed away during the deadly outbreak of Scarlet fever not long ago; he had been living on the streets ever since the tragedy._

_He kept his head low as he pressed himself into the bad part of the town. Upper North was where most of the crime usually broke out. He absolutely despised strutting along these streets late in the night, but it was the only way he could possibly return to the place he called home._

_Older men in dress coats and grey trousers looked down at the boy who shoved his way through the side street, which was swarming in first class men who were waiting for a carriage to ride them to their mansions. If only he could afford something other than suspenders and work boots, then perhaps he could fit in with the middle class crowd._

_Elijah rounded the corner swiftly to be met with the familiar dark alleyway he had gone down far too many times. The only things he normally had to worry about finding were rats and "obedient" daughters going on a naughty rebel. _

_Tonight, something seemed way different to Elijah. It was much more quiet than usual, and he could almost feel his heart bust out from his ribcage as he advanced further into the darkness. It was like he could feel the dark and cold eyes locked firmly on him._

_And straight out of nowhere, a voice boomed, "hello Post-Boy!" followed by a deep cackle. Elijah just continued to walk on, ignoring the man speaking directly to him. He was not much of a talker anyway; he enjoyed keeping to himself often. "Has your mother not taught you to be polite to your superiors?" the voice sounded closer to him now._

_Elijah swallowed the lump that was growing in his throat. "She also taught be to never speak to strangers," he returned nervously. It was always the rich that looked down upon him; like he was a piece of unwanted trash for not being just as wealthy as those with money._

"_Oh?" the man questioned. "I would much rather assume we are more of acquaintances than strangers, wouldn't you say?" the man's voice face was still hidden as he followed Elijah out of the alleyway. "Perhaps even close enough to be dear friends."_

_Suddenly, a hard slam against Elijah's chest threw him backwards, back into the alley, landing him flat on his back with a stifled crack resounding from his wounded spine. He cried out in pain; his legs were numb, and he could not move for all that it was worth._

_The man was pugnacious, eager to fight the younger boy for some peculiar purpose._

_His eyes jerked open to see the man hovering over top of his body, his nostrils flaring harmlessly over Elijah's wrist which was now placed in the man's icy palm. _

"_Why must you do this?" Elijah asked him weakly; he was looking over the man's facial features. His skin was pale white, freezing cold to the touch; his chocolate tousled hair looked as though it were carved out of a piece of stone. The man must have been in his early twenties, clearly about as young in appearance as Elijah._

_The stranger's soft lips brushed against Elijah's feeble wrist as if he were going to place a kiss there, but instead he snaked out his tongue to taste the surface. A heavy wave of nausea waved over Elijah's stomach uneasily. _

_Out of every single individual that walked down this very alley tonight, why did this man have to insist on choosing Elijah to play around with? "What have I done that was so terrible to deserve this?" Elijah was almost crying now, the realization hitting him that this would be the night that he would die. He would not get the chance to see another sunrise, nor write another piece for the newspaper. He would die an excruciating death right here on the clammy floor of the alleyway without getting the chance to show a single bit of mercy. _

"_Everything," the man whispered huskily against Elijah's wrist. "And nothing."_

"_I do not understand."_

"_Of course you do, my naïve child." _

"_Who are you? Why would you possibly want to hurt anyone like this?"_

"_It is simply in my nature, though I am certain you know all about it." His sharp teeth scraped over Elijah's skin teasingly. _

"_What do you mean?" Elijah questioned him._

_The man coiled his tongue around his throbbing blue vein, causing Elijah to attempt whipping his arm away. The man was entirely too strong for him to succeed in his action. "My name is Markus Fitzgerald, but you have the privilege of calling me Fitz if you may."_

"_Answer my question!" He shouted. _

_Markus chuckled darkly and flashed his red glowing eyes toward the quivering boy. "_'When the Count saw my face, his eyes blazed with a sort of demoniac fury, and he suddenly made a grab at my throat!_" Markus quoted dramatically, and he threw his hand up to Elijah's throat hastily. "_'I drew away, and his hand touched the string of beads which held the crucifix.'" _And Markus did just that, releasing his hand from the boy's neck to weave his fingers through a beaded necklace which sat loosely against Elijah's chest. _"'It made an instant change in him, for the fury passed so quickly that I could hardly believe that it was ever there.'" _Markus frowned pitiably at the boy, but soon dropped the necklace and dragged his sharp fingernails along Elijah's collarbone. He had quoted Elijah's favourite book, the only one he had ever had time to read front to back. _Bram Stoker's Dracula_. But Markus did not understand this boy; normally humans were so easy for him to read, but Elijah… there was a certain darkness about him that screamed the ability to be one like Markus. It was completely rare to find someone as willing to go through with the transformation. _

_Elijah gulped at the feeling of Markus' nails against his throat. He was never one to believe in the vampire myth, even if he was very fond of the tales that were told. He figured Markus was just playing with him at first to get him going, but after seeing his blazing red eyes, he did not know what to believe._

"_I will make a proposition with you, Elijah."_

_How did he know his name?_

"_Alright," Elijah agreed after a moment. He felt like a tiny animal was trying to bust its way out of his skull; his head was pounding._

_Markus gripped the front of Elijah's jacket and quickly jerked his body upright to hold him up against the outside wall of the sturdy building. Markus watched as he hissed in pain once again; his back had taken quite a beating this evening. "I messed up your spine pretty badly tonight," Markus smirked, his face inches away from Elijah's. "And you will most likely be unable to walk for the rest of your pathetic little life."_

_A sob busted through Elijah's chest._

"_I apologize for that, child, but you must let me finish speaking before letting tears be shed." He reached up to wipe away the tears from the boy's emerald green eyes. They were such beautiful eyes; such a shame to be dismissing them for quite a long period of time. "I would like you to become one of my kind."_

"_No!" Elijah spat. "You are just a wretched creep; vampires are not real, they mustn't be!" _

"_Would you like to find out?" But it wasn't a question. Before he could respond, Markus flashed his fangs with a low growl following shortly after. All Elijah could do was struggle to get away; he knew he would clearly not make it too far considering the condition he was in, but he was not thinking at the time. He was frightened. _

_Markus rolled his eyes at the fool and dropped him back to the ground with a loud thud. "I am willing to spare your life and you refuse me?" He bellowed. "I do not believe what I am hearing; no one dares to disrespect my wishes!"_

_Unthinking, Elijah screamed out, "I do not want to be a monster like you! I do not wish to hurt many innocent people like you have done to me tonight! If what you are saying is true–"_

"_I would not lie, you filth! Especially if I wanted one as strong as yourself to join me."_

"_Is the big, bad vampire getting lonely in his old age?"_

"_Do not mock me!" Markus thrust his foot forward to land his boot into Elijah's stomach violently. "I either turn you or I kill you, you decide!" _

_Holding his stomach in agony, the young boy shook his head tiredly. "Just finish me off. I cannot be like you; I refuse to be like you!"_

_The older man reached for Elijah again to slam him back up against the building. He let his eyeteeth extend from his dense gums once more, and he sunk them into the crook of Elijah's neck to let the thick crimson liquid pour down his throat like a river. The warm fluid tasted of a smooth metallic, the rich nectar filling him up with the rush of adrenaline shooting through his cold veins. _

_Elijah didn't fight back. _

_Markus forced himself to pull away from the boy, and he licked his lips clean before plummeting his teeth into his own wrist, pressing it up to Elijah's lips slowly. "Drink!" He demanded. Elijah shook his head faintly, which just made the vampire jolt his long hair back and stream the liquid down his throat forcefully. He was weak; he had to drink it sooner or later. Markus would wait until the transformation was complete._

**I'm not sure how I feel about it yet, or if I should even continue. O_O **

**Let me know in the reviews what you think. **


	2. bloody kiss

**Yay! A new chapter so soon! Finally, you get to meet some new characters. But I shall say no more since I have five minutes to type this a/n. Not like you care, though. xD here is chapter two:**

_1898_

_He had fallen down onto his side, coughing up the blood, which Markus had fed him against his will; however, he still ingested enough for it to make a quick outcome. His whole body was shaking, quivering, aching. The experience was nothing like he had never felt before; every inch of blood within him was boiling, and his heart was pumping out acid. He screamed, and screamed, and screamed. "What have you done to me?" Elijah cried out, sweat pouring from beneath his frozen skin._

_Markus threw back his head busted out into a fit of humourous laughter. "Do not worry; the hardest part is almost through."_

_He stood over the struggling boy; he completely tuned out the sound of his cries to concentrate on the pump of his blood. His screams had soon subsided, the only sound within the alleyway being the slosh of his thinning body fluid. The venom must have gotten to his heart; no turning back now. _

_2012_

"And that was it?" Becky scoffed. "He just stood there laughing at you while the mortal side of you died? While you were in all of that pain…"

Eli nodded his head, a smirk forming on his face in remembrance of that evening. "I was such a – what do you call it these days – a pussy?"

The room was filled with a heavy silence as Becky tried to comprehend everything her brother was telling her. Everything was so different between the time Eli's suffering was taken away, and when she was changed into who she was.

Becky had begged for years to get Eli to confess the whole story to her, and now she was beginning to see why it had taken him this long. The seductive glow of the luminance candles radiated off of the walls of the small bedroom. "So what happened next?" the blood haired girl asked curiously, raising a warm bag of blood up to her throbbing lips.

Eli chuckled at the girl – she was so young, there was yet so much for her to learn. "For one, Markus and I never had the choice of stealing a few blood bags. Maybe then things would have been easier." He reached over the length of the table to press his fingertips against the back of her cold hand. "Rebecca, my sister…" but he didn't finish his sentence; instead, his lips rolled up into a dangerous sneer. "A few months went on," he continued. "Markus allowed me to stay at his palace. He was so wealthy!"

"And?" she squeezed more of the salty liquid into her mouth; it rolled around her tongue like a sweet fluid of candy.

"Let me get back to the change. After the pain settled…" Eli went on. "There was silence. Nothing to be heard other than the '_boom! boom!'_ coming from my chest. My heart seemed to be pounding like a drum; I can still remember every detail of that terrifying sound to this day." The vampire imitated the sound of a rapid heartbeat. _Bu-bum, bu-bum, bu-bum!_ "The sound grew louder and louder, to the point my entire body was throbbing. I didn't understand what was going on with me at the time.

"All of my senses were running wild now! The scent of a Bakery making up a last batch of bread three blocks over. The sound of a homeless cat screeching somewhere on the streets. The taste in my mouth – metallic – it was delicious, I couldn't stop running my tongue over my dripping lips. The blood Markus fed me was now filling up into my stomach and I didn't hate it. It was the greatest thing I've ever tasted. My fingers were tingling, and the feeling in my legs had slowly regained strength again," said the vampire with a small smile. "And my vision was incredible! I could see everything through the heavy darkness!" he took a minute to pause, checking his watch for the time. Nine hours until sunrise.

"I was so confused; 'why are my senses going crazy?' was what ran through my head at the time. I suppose it – the entire process – hadn't fully set in with me yet."

Becky didn't waste much time before she responded; she was so curious. "Why can't I remember every detail from when I died?" Her eyebrows were pinned together, ice-blue orbs glowing as she sucked down a gulp from the blood bag.

"We're all different, you know – receiving different gifts. Markus could read thoughts, and you're the fastest I've ever seen." Becky smiled at thee compliment. "Meanwhile, I have a fantastic memory; I'm good with using my brain. Our gifts are based on our skills and who we were in – how I prefer to call – our previous life."

"But –"she objected, being cut off by Eli's heavy metallic voice.

"Please let me continue. You, after all, were the one who's been pushing for my life story this whole time."

"You're telling your story?" a sweet voice asked from the doorway. She swiftly made her way over to the table, which the two siblings sat, her long brown hair flowing beneath the light. Imogen turned herself toward the petite blonde-haired woman. "Has he told you the part when Markus forced –"

"I was just getting to that," Eli growled, annoyed. "May I continue my story now?"

The two girls nodded in unison, and Eli reached over the table to grab Imogen's wrist. He placed a gentle kiss there. "I refused to feed. I was dying. So eventually, he forced me into it…" Eli sunk his aching eyeteeth into Imogen's soft flesh. She moaned lightly.

Becky flipped her long blonde girls over her shoulder. "How did he force you?" she had so many unanswered questions.

_1898_

"_Elijah, you must feed before you famish yourself! Squirrels and rabbits are not much of a diet; you need to drink…"_

"_What if I go against everything you are teaching me? I do not like being what I am."_

_Markus reached up to hold Elijah's cold face between his palms. "If you do not feed soon, you will die, and you will be sent to hell for all eternity. Is that what you want?" his blood-drenched lips were half an inch away from Elijah's, making something in him run a rage. He was teasing the boy, breathing the sweet breath of crimson into Elijah's burning nostrils. _

"_I wish to die," Elijah gulped after a moment. He held his breath painfully to resist the temptation; his glowing red eyes flickered between Markus' own blazing eyes, and his delicate lips. "I do not deserve to live no longer; live this despicable life. All the pain I have caused…"_

_Markus' eyes locked on Elijah's, and he moved his lips closer, just nearly brushing them over the younger boy's. "Just one kiss to end all of your suffering…" he taunted. _

_Elijah's eyeteeth ached; he was thirsty. However, he must not fall into the older man's little trap; he refused to make things any worse than they already were. His hands scurried up to clasp Markus around his throat, and he slammed him back into the wall. He was seconds away from giving in to his temptation, and Markus was only torturing him more. He could not stand this twinge in his stomach no longer. Elijah was weak, but he still used all of the strength within his tiny frame to get the message through to him._

_Markus' skull banged into a picture frame, causing it to crack, and he could not help but to laugh manically. "Are you trying to kill me?" he continued to chuckle, amused. The both of them knew that was entirely possible. Markus had not even taught Elijah the proper way of destroying such a vile creature._

"_You have not the fainted idea of how much I want you dead." He slammed the stronger man into the wall once again. "You have damned me!" he growled._

_Markus grabbed ahold of the boy's biceps and shoved him away forcefully. "Be grateful you have me, child. What we have…" he outstretched his arms with a fang full smile. "This is a gift we have._

_Elijah glanced down at the lifeless body beneath his feet. "This – killing innocent people – is what you call a gift?"_

"_With time, you will learn not to give a –"_

"_I have told you, I will not harm these people who do not deserve it!"_

"_Everyone deserves this." Markus slowly approached the younger monster. "No one is innocent in their crust; they will all be punished sooner or later, Elijah. Stop with the pitiful whining!"_

_Elijah clenched his jaw, though he did not dare to object to the eldest, most wise man that stood in front of him. "Tomorrow you will learn and you will comprehend every last detail I teach you, understood?"_

"_Yes, sir," Elijah mumbled under his husky breath._

_Markus kicked the limp body with the side of his thigh boot. "Clean this mess up."_

_2012_

Eli let the story settle with Becky for a brief moment before she arose her head to look him in the eye. Eli was allowing the taste of Imogen's sweet nectar slide down his throat slowly; he savoured the taste and licked his lips clean. "You were never this harsh with me, so what was Markus' problem back then?"

Eli flashed her a small smile, a hint of sadness filling his now jaded eyes. He had never truly understood until this moment – all of those years spent with him and he'd never once come to the conclusion. "Fitz was afraid to show emotion. He was afraid that if he loved someone, he would only have his heart broken…" He leaned back in his chair and heaved a heavy sigh – the story had just begun; tonight would definitely be one of the longest.

"Why are you calling him Fitz?" Imogen questioned. "You've always called him Markus before."

"I guess…" he laughed to himself. "I hadn't grown any bit of respect for him until tonight. Quite strange, I might add." He shook the thoughts from his head and moved on with the story. However, for some reason he couldn't stop wondering if what Markus did for him was truly helpful. All this time, he was thinking he was being harsh with his teachings. "The next night rolled around, and…" he sighed heavily, smiling wider.

_1898_

_Markus traveled his hands up to the side of the beautiful woman's arms, all the way up to run his fingers through her golden blonde curls. "You are like no girl I have ever met," he breathed into her ear seductively. She moaned beneath the touch of his soft lips. "Your skin tastes so sweet… I could just eat you up in one bite." Elijah watched the two from the dark shadows. The lesson had just begun not long ago, and his stomach was already growing queasy. _

_Heaviness grew over the room, loud shrieks and shrills filling up the lightly dimmed sitting area. Elijah could not bear to watch any longer, but he held his gaze on the couple nonetheless. No matter how much he did not want to learn, he felt he should at least show Markus a bit of appreciation, as much as he did not deserve any of it._

_He watched as Markus held up a sterling silver wine glass at the side of the blonde's neck. Her sweet nectar filled up the glass, and that pinching feeling in the pit of Elijah's core had returned once again. "They may put up quite the fight," Markus spoke lowly, almost quiet enough that no human ear could ever pick up. "You never know what to expect since every victim is a separate individual. Though, you must remember you will always be stronger than them. Even if you are at your worst."_

"_Must you call them victims – like they are all worthless and there for your taking."_

"_I must apologize, since they are far from worthless. I would be left scrounging the streets for rabbits if it were not for them all." He stood from the woman, handing off the glass to Elijah. "For you," he offered._

_The sound of the woman's sob echoed from the other end of the room. Elijah thought he had completely drained her. _

_He stared at the glass between Markus' fingers. "It is a sweet, thick wine. Entirely enjoyable, taken from familiarity. Trust my word." _

"_Get that away from me," Elijah growled; his eyes were glowing a dark red, and his rigged teeth stabbed at his lips. His hunger was growing stronger and stronger the longer the fluid teased him. Markus only waved the glass beneath Elijah's nostrils. In response, the dark young boy found himself knocking the glass out of his hand._

_The glass shattered into slivers over the hardwood flooring, crimson liquid splattering almost every inch of the floor. "Why can you not accept who you are?"_

"_I must help that woman." He turned to walk away, Markus catching him to throw him back into the wall mirror. _

"_I wish for you to stop defying my honours!" Markus shouted angrily. "We are predators! This is what we do!"_

"_I will not!" he wobbled on his feet. He was sick, weak, dying. _

"_You are not mortal any longer! Starving yourself will not make you any less of the demon you are!" his voice shot through Elijah's skull like a vile of venom. "Do not doubt for one second that you are a killer!" Everything was spinning around him and he was utterly too lifeless to argue at this time. "End your hunger." Markus' voice was lower now, and he reached up to stroke Elijah's perfectly soft cheekbone. "If you do not, you will not survive much longer. Your lips are already turning a shade of deep purple."_

_Elijah felt his cold fingers brush against his bottom lip; he shivered. "How long will I have?" Dare he ask… though he needed to know how much longer this suffering would proceed._

_Markus lay his forehead against the younger boy's. You will not pull through this evening – just a little will keep you healthy enough for a couple more night falls."_

"_I will not hurt a soul," he coughed dryly. _

"_You are meaning to tell me, you will not finish off our little house guest?" he was referring to the blonde in the slutty dress. _

"_You finish her!"_

_Markus stared into Elijah's dark eyes, feeling his pain and suffering with just one glance. He had never once felt a single thing while he was first learning, not that he could remember, nevertheless. Markus was never one to express his feelings much anymore, ever since he became what he was, he chose to only care for himself. A terrible decision on his part, but he did not enjoy seeing the ones he had once cared for being taken away from him. He had watched so many members of his family die off. He was the only one left._

_The more experienced vampire pressed his lips against Elijah's aggressively, the warm metallic taste of the liquid entered into his mouth as their tongues intertwined together. A pleasurable groan escaped Elijah's lips, letting the nectar fill him up, curing his hunger as he sucked Markus' lips clean. He could not control himself. He wanted more. He needed more. He was craving it in the worst way possible. _

_Hurriedly, all of his suffering was replaced with the warmth and satisfaction of the dense liquid. He had been missing out on all of this. Markus had been right, it was easy to leave behind his mortal ways and trade it for an entirely new life._

_Elijah's lips parted from his elder's and his aching tongue rolled over Markus' plump lips. He licked clean every inch of the stain left on his mouth._

"_More," he growled, his read blazing eyes grew darker, a satisfied smirk tugging at the corner of his throbbing lips._

**I would like to know if you prefer Markus (Fitz) or Elijah (Eli) better… in the reviews. Personally, Markus is my favourite at the moment; the badass bad-vamp. ;)**


	3. unleashed

**First off, I'd like to apologize for all of the noticeable typos in the last chapter. I changed the settings in Word and it decided to be a butthead and tamper with everything. But I've switched it back to the default settings so hopefully there won't be as many errors.**

**As you know, this is my first story taking place in a different era, and I'm **_**trying **_**to be as lucid as possible, but somehow I'm coming off a bit ambiguous. Though, I never pay much attention during History class, I've been doing more research on this particular time period. I've been re-reading works from Poe and other authors from this time, so I can only get better. ;P**

**My ADHD isn't much of an excuse for my sloppiness; however, I've made perilous sacrifices in attempt of becoming a better writer. We can only pray my techniques work and I don't go off my rocker in its place!**

**Gah. Enough with babbling on about situations no one cares about, and onto the story.**

_1899_

"_This evening, Elijah, I shall teach you one of the greatest and most imperative steps there are to learn. Now that you have fed on sang for nearly a year, you will have the willpower to kill any vampire… whenever you please." Markus reached down under the banquet tabletop to retrieve a large piece of luggage._

"_I could even kill you if I desired?" Elijah asked flatly. "You are a parasite, after all."_

_He chuckled. "That is unquestionably excessive." Silence rushed over the two whilst Markus plowed around in his case; it seemed like forever that his face was hidden from the youngest pair of eyes. _

_Elijah's birthday was no longer than seven days ago; though he did not rejoice at the occasion. Why should he? He would never age – he would be stuck in the form of a seventeen year old perpetually. _

"_Elijah, your wine is getting cold," Markus derided after a long moment. _

_He nodded his head. "When it is warm, I don't like it much. Reminds me of all the vile arrangements I attended to in order to receive it."_

_His mind was elsewhere, though he responded cynically, "I proceed to think thus - being paid in recompense, if you will." Markus shut the top on his case to withdrawal a pile of ten silver dollars._

_Not taking his eyes off of the elder across from him, Elijah slowly lifted his glass to his lips. The aroma made his stomach rumble like a vehement roll of thunder. He disregarded the strong sensation of thirst to sip his thick drink gradually; he chose to pace himself from this moment forward. _

_Nevertheless, Markus disputed with the boy, encouraging him to drink swiftly if he didn't want to end up undernourished once again. Elijah obeyed his clashes, and tipped back the glass until every drop of the liquid had found its way down his throat. This left him gasping; his teeth ached sharply and he let out a moderate growl beneath his breath. _

_ 2012 _

"This action was one of the worst decisions I could have ever made, and I only did this to please Markus." The oldest man shook his head. "We had to move to a new country after this mistake…"

"How did you end up Toronto?"

Eli chuckled at Becky's question. "My bad – I was getting ahead of myself." He leaned back in his chair to lick his lips clean. "After Markus had taught me everything there was to learn, he wanted to keep me strong. On a healthy diet, as he called it. After that night, I drank too often; I became addicted. I became strong, almost as strong as Markus. I was bloodthirsty, senseless, and I didn't know how to control myself."

"Kind of like the diet that you have me on?" she eyed the mini fridge in the corner. She hadn't had a drink in almost an hour and she was already craving it. _A lot of it. _

"Rebecca, you're such a blonde," Imogen rolled her eyes. "Obviously they didn't have it as easy as you do now – you're ridiculous."

"Immy," Eli purred, reaching for the young woman's arm once again. "Why don't you go make yourself something to eat?" he pressed his lips to the back of her hand before the girl recoiled violently. "You always get moody after I feed."

She crossed her arms over her chest. "And whose fault would that be?"

"Please darling, before you grow ill…" He stared her down, flashing his infamous smirk toward Imogen, who couldn't help but crack a smile. Eli had such a hold on his beautiful girlfriend that it was almost outrageous. They've been together for nearly two years and she still made his stomach swirl around frantically whatever he saw her – no one has ever made him feel this way.

_1899_

_The vacant streets had an opaque haze consuming over them; it was chilly, however not cold enough to wear a blazer. Elijah watched her, the young woman he had been following after since she left a nearby night club. _

_The female seemed to be about his age, or the stage of development he came off as, to be more precise. He'd never expected to be trapped the same age for the rest of his pitiful life; especially not this dreadful stage. Elijah was nothing but a doleful waste of space – he should not be worthy to be walking these streets any longer. _

_His canine teeth yearned treacherously for one minuscule taste, and he was at the point to where he could not bear the hunger. He had starved himself long enough that the tiniest contribution sent him on a bloodthirsty turmoil._

_He thrashed himself round the shadowed corner to plant his feet on the flat surface in front of the drunken young woman. He was slow, a bit of human still left within him. Elijah would not withstand to live this weak life – whatever this hell was considered._

_2012_

"It is unfortunate what happened to Clare Edwards. A tragedy, really," he almost grinned. "She was discovered drained completely of every drop of blood, and no one had ever found out the truth. They closed the mystery with a fable about harassment and manslaughter – though there was no pool found around the corpse, nor any evidence of forced sexual assault."

"Why did you do it?" Imogen questioned after soon returning back to the room. He'd never told her this part of the story before. She thought Eli must have been too ashamed of himself to share this little tidbit.

He shrugged his heavy shoulders, remaining upright in his perfect posture. "To survive – why else?" though it wasn't a question, he still expected to receive an answer from one of the young women.

A thick film of intense silence drifted over the room, while the two women could do nothing but stare at the man before him. Becky never would have imagined Eli killing an innocent person; he always seemed like he wouldn't dare spare a human life just for a taste of their fluid. How many lies has he been telling this whole time? "Shall I get back to the story? Perhaps explain everything that happened that night? It's not as bad as you think…" a flicker of wickedness glimmered in his now reddened eyes; he grew hungry once again after thinking back to the night he met Clare. The way she tasted… he's never quite recognized anything that remarkable. She had a rare blood type, the brand that his kind favoured the most. It was like a child devouring their hard-earned collections on Halloween night; the only night he could show who he truly was to the world.

Imogen lay down on her side to stretch out over the length of the Queen-sized bed; her body began quivering when her eyes met with Eli's. He looked… different, transformed. Something about the story he was telling was changing everything within him; she could see it, even if he would deny the whole thing, she could see it clearly.

_1899_

_The redhead before him swayed back and forth, for she almost lost her balance in sheer surprise; he frightened her, though all she could do was snicker at her own reaction. "I did not see you there!" she shouted exasperatingly. _

"_What's your name, darling?" he took another step toward her, and he scrutinized over every inch of the girl. She was very wealthy; long white sleeves, she wore, covered each inch of her arms. A great blue and white belt was wrapped round her shy waist; with a petticoat underneath her cloth skirt which flowed passed her ankles. Her small curls were just short enough to display her entire neck; his dark eyes locked on her blue pulsing vein. _

"_Clara Edwards," as she spoke, she smiled._

_With a large grin he reached down to clasp Clara's palm amongst his cold hands. "The night is chill, dear Clara, and you have drunken yourself. May I have the greatest honour of walking you back to my mansion?" his blood-red lips brushed against the back of her hand; their eyes did not part for one moment._

_She did not speak, though she bobbed her head feebly in response; if only the girl knew what she was getting herself into by agreeing to Elijah's offer. _

"_Excellent," he rejoined with a valiant simper._

_The full moon was high in the dark night sky, which lit up the street for miles and miles. The night was approximately over; however, Elijah took his time with guiding Clara back to the mansion. He still had no apprehension of what the endless possibilities could be if he were to stay out in the sunlight for an extensive period. _

_After a long stride across town, Elijah began to grow weak once again. He found himself dragging his heavy legs along the side of the empty street, which left him half out of breath. "Perhaps we should take a quick rest," he wheezed. The bright orange sun started to peak up above the horizon. _

_Clara, who was now being yanked into a nearby alley, was interrogating Elijah of numerous enquiries. _Are you feeling alright_, she questioned him, as he replied he was only feeling a bit exhausted and needed a break before ascending on again. _

_Elijah collapsed to the ground and pulled the young girl down along with him. His jagged teeth stabbed at his the insides of his cheeks, and his pale skin felt as though he were set ablaze. He howled in pain; his razor sharp fingernails dug into Clara's arms, and she shrieked piercingly. He was dying, and he knew there was no potential way for him to endure this – he was too sluggish in addition to being enormously frail. _

_A crimson stream cascaded from the deep wounds in Clara's biceps; the essence stained the white lace of her sleeves and showered down Elijah's wrists – tarnished. His stomach was pinching excruciatingly at the aroma of her profuse extract. _

_The monster could not help but to lunge his teeth into the side of her pulsating throat; ripping and tearing flesh from her body like he was some kind of mutant, he welcomed the warm taste of her fluid to roll over his tongue promptly, sadistically. _

_Clara's shrieks and cries had soon enough been silenced, she had drifted away and knocked into unconsciousness as he sucked her completely dry. _

_He tossed her limp body to the side once he was finished with her; with some difficulty, Elijah arose back to his feet. The sun was growing brighter and larger – he was becoming more fragile as time passed on – which sent his entire body on an unbearable boil. _

_Shortly after, his figure was being thrust to the ground, and then he was elevated into the air by a pair of unfamiliar, secure arms. It felt as if he were flying; slipping in and out of consciousness till he was finally thrown back to the floor of a dark room. The travel from one point to the other, however, had only persisted for an extent of a few seconds. _

"_Thank you for bringing him to me, Jacquenette," Elijah overheard a stifled voice say. His ears were buzzing, like his eardrums had burst and were overflowing with a sea of his own blood. The distorted sound of a woman's shoes was clacking alongside the paralyzed boy. "I will have an extended argument with the boy this morning."_

"Not a trouble at all, Sir," the woman replied. "Nevertheless, I request a favour from you later on in return. You will bring my demands to completion as well," the sweet, gentle voice paused. "If you do not follow through… I ought not to think twice about heaving a torch upon you. Settled?"

Elijah's eyes drifted open slowly, seeing nothing but a blur of the two figures standing before him. Markus bowed toward the dark-haired woman before saying, "Indeed; you have not to worry."

_2012_

"Hold up!" Becky shouted. "How could this Jacquenette chick go out into the sunlight without her ass getting fried?"

"She was Markus' creator, his first lover," Eli sighed. "Jacquenette was one of the originals of our kind; a _Day Walker_. It was almost impossible for her to die, even if she was burned. She'd received many gifts over her lifespan, which made her almost entirely immortal."

"Then how did she die?"

"I never said she wasn't still alive…"

Becky slammed her hand down on the table. "So you're telling me this bitch is still out there, acting all fancy by flaunting her shit around in the daytime?" his story was getting her all fired up.

Eli nodded his head with a quiet laugh. "Precisely."

_1899_

"_I cannot believe this, Elijah!" Markus huffed in a tangent. "I told you to feed, yes, however I did not allow you to stay out until daybreak with some woman! Quick and easy, I have told you a thousand times, possibly more!"_

"_I have failed you," the younger boy replied full of sorrow. _

"_This is not an act out of one of your tales!" Clearly Elijah's preferred novel was entirely different from the life he had now, which he should have recognized the first night he remained what he had become. Markus continued to look down at him, throwing out anything his brilliant mind could come up with to_ _show how disgusted he was. And even then, those words were not quite enough to express his emotion of grave annoyance. "Because of you, your abhorred amoralities, we are forced to flee from this dwelling."_

**Markus is a little upset. I wasn't even going to introduce Jacquenette in this chapter, but I thought "what the hell, why not?" You will see a lot more of her later on; she's quite the minx. ;) Also, Michael Dallas should be popping up shortly. And now I'm going to go eat my food from Five Guys while you **_**leave a review.**_


End file.
